


Anthology of magical and mysterious stories

by Borealis_Strange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Horror, Magic, Monsters, Outer Space, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borealis_Strange/pseuds/Borealis_Strange
Summary: Compilation of short stories.In this book each chapter is a different story. It is just a way to capture the thoughts that I usually have.If people like a lot a story, I might consider writing the whole story.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Netherite knight

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I even try?

The ancient temple of the fallen kings. Or as Alessia knew it "The ruins of the ancient empire." She wasn't entirely sure why Franco, her mentor, had brought her there. Franco had said something like "learn the origins of the empire" or something like that, she did not remember it very well. And if she was sincere, she was not at all interested, Alessia just wanted to learn everything necessary to be a knight. She wanted to become a knight as soon as possible. And more importantly, have the rank of "Knight of Obsidian", the second most important rank. After the Netherite knight, but kings no longer gave that rank after… a certain incident.  
She wanted to learn how to use the sword, the bow, to be a strategist but Franco insisted that learning about the Empire was also important.  
"If you want to defend the Empire, you have to know about it" Franco always told her when he taught her something about history.

She couldn't complain too much, Franco was the only one who volunteered to train a young royal like her. And now she couldn't fight her mentor about something so silly, they had been together for five years. At least she could get something interesting out of all this.

The temple was… huge, more than Alessia had expected. The temple was practically falling apart, and with the poor lighting the gas lamp gave her, she had to be careful where she stepped. Alessia did not know how Franco could be in front of her without any kind of lighting, the man had difficulty walking and it was quite dangerous to walk around without care. Alessia offered several times to help him or at least stay closer to her, but he refused, it was as if he knew that place.

They reached the largest area of the temple, the throne room.  
Alessia approached where the thrones of the kings were, five in total, all made of gold and encrusted with precious gems. It was strange that no one had tried to steal them.

The girl saw the mural behind the thrones. The mural was worn by time, with several missing pieces of wall and paint, but still you could see the imposing figure of a knight in black armor with his sword, as if he were taking care of the kings.

—The Netherite knight — Alessia whispered.

—What did you say? — Franco asked.

—I just said this is the Netherite knight.—

Franco said nothing and began to walk away.

—Have you never heard his story?—

—No — Franco barked. — And let's go, we don't have time for silly stories.

Franco walked slowly, further and further away, but the girl did not move. Alessia was left appreciating the mural. The painting and all the details of the armor. A rare armor, made from Netherite, the rarest mineral of all. The helmet only revealed the knight's white eyes, a look that inspired terror.

—Did you not hear me? — Franco yelled when he saw that Alessia did not move - We have to go.

—It's a tragic story, you know? — Alessia said without paying attention to what her mentor told her. -—He was the most faithful knight of the kings, he was even their friend -

Franco approached the girl.

— But one day, he found a magical artifact that corrupted his soul — Alessia continued —The kings knew that the knight had plans to destroy everything they had built for years, they knew they had to get rid of him. And so it was, the five kings fought with the knight, it was a difficult battle but they managed to defeat him —

—And they killed him, didn't they? — Franco asked sadly.

The girl shook her head.

—That's what everyone says, but King Silithur told me they didn't. That none of them had the courage to kill the friend with whom they had shared so many moments together, so many victories.

—King Silithur told me that all they did was try to heal his soul so that he would not continue his reign of terror. He says that he is not very sure that it worked but all he hopes is that his friend is fine —

Franco walked away again, this time without turning back. The girl ran after him to catch up with him.

—Do ... Do you think the Netherite knight has returned? There have been many problems and rumors that someone is trying to attack the Empire.

—It's not him —Franco growled.

— We can't be so sure. King Silithur said that he was still alive. What if he recovered after their fight? What if he comes back for revenge? What if…?

—I TOLD YOU IT'S NOT HIM! — Recriminated Franco.

The girl took a couple of steps back from the behavior of her mentor.

—And how can you be so sure? We don't know what happened to the Netherite knight. He could be out there, attacking the Empire from the shadows. He could have joined someone.

Franco breathed heavily as he listened to all the student's inconsistencies about him.

—It’s not the Netherite knight — Franco exhaled heavily, hoping his student finally understands.

—How can you be so sure? — Asked the girl.

He kept walking.

—Is there something you're not telling me? What do you know?— She approached him with imposing steps. —Tell me, Franco, what do you know?—

The girl tried to take him by the arm of her so that he would face her but Franco turned abruptly.

—Do you know why I'm so sure it's not him? — Franco spat with poison — Because ... I am the Netherite knight!


	2. The forgotten one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is reading this?

No one would expect to see a little girl as young as 12 in a forest as dark as that. But Aluna had no choice. She needed to find The Forgotten One, he was her only hope to find her mother.

Her mother had disappeared six months ago under strange circumstances. Aluna still remembered that night. It was a night like any other, no one would think that something bad would happen. Aluna only remembers how she went to sleep but something woke her hours later, she went to her parents' room but her mother was not there. It was as if she had vanished into thin air.  
Police did not find any leads. It does not seem that she has left voluntarily, she left everything; money, clothes, even her car. Everything was in her place.

The only clue Aluna found was a journal of her mother, hidden among her things. It was filled with various pen drawings, but something especially caught her attention - a notation with a drawing of a door.

“I know my life as a researcher is over but I am still in danger of being captured. I don't know if you will ever see this Aluna, but if one day I disappear without a trace, it is their fault. You have to look for The Forgotten One, he is the only one who can help you "

Then came detailed instructions to find this "Forgotten One"

And that was how Aluna undertook her journey alone. The only thing she carried was her backpack with a flashlight, food and water.

Honestly, Aluna didn't want to be alone in the woods looking for someone that she didn't know if he still lived in a cave. But she would rather be in that forest than spend another day without her mother.

After several minutes of entering the forest, she found the entrance to the small cave. It looked exactly like the one in the drawing, a small wooden door worn by time.

“You don't need to knock on the door. Just go in and call him "The journal said.

Aluna carefully entered the cave and closed the door behind her. The cave was cold and damp. She could barely see anything but she could hear the slight drip and the breeze.

— Hello? — The girl called — I'm Aluna. I’m here to look for The Forgotten One —

She heard the sound of someone falling and water splashing. She would have to go further into the cave. She took a flashlight from her backpack and turned it on.  
The cave was much more gloomy this way, with the shadows casting over the walls, creating hideous creatures.

—Are you the Forgotten One? — Aluna asked.

—The Forgotten One— A husky and muffled voice came from the depths of the cave—I haven't heard that name in years.—

Aluna felt her heart race faster and faster. She advanced a little to find The Forgotten One.

—Can you help me? — Aluna hesitated with the question.

—Help you? — The forgotten one was moving through the cave. Aluna tried to locate him with the flashlight, but The Forgotten One was too fast, she could only see his cape waving. —Why would a little girl want my help? —

Aluna could feel the Forgotten's light breath on her neck. She turned around quickly but he was gone.

—I know you were a friend of my mother —Aluna said as she turned around trying to locate him again.

— I remember her — Said The Forgotten — It was Alamak, right? —

—Yes —

— A truly beautiful woman, and the only one who treated me with respect —

— She disappeared — Aluna muttered.

There was a long silence, where she only listened to the heavy breathing of The Forgotten One.

— That's why I need your help. — Aluna begged — I found a journal of her where she said that if she disappear one day, you were the only one who could help her —

The Forgotten One said nothing. Aluna went deeper into the cave to see if she finally managed to see him.

— Okay — Finally the Forgotten said — I'll help you find her —

Aluna listened as The Forgotten One moved towards the exit.

— But ... I want you to do me a favor — The Forgotten stopped.

Aluna was finally able to illuminate his and even though she could see his back. The Forgotten One was tall and wore a long ragged cloak that he dragged across the ground, and a battered black top hat.

— I want you to call me by my name —

—Isn't your name The Forgotten One? —

— It's just one of the many ways they know me. They also know me as: The Outcast, Faceless and as a monstrosity—

The Forgotten One finally turned around, revealing his true nature. It was a creature made of a black mass, where his face should go there was a mask with a smile. Aluna could see that under the mask he had a mouth.

— My name is Inferus.—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are well appreciated!!!!
> 
> Tumblr: borealis-strange


	3. Space Oddity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ground Control to Major Tom (ten, nine, eight, seven, six)  
> Commencing countdown, engines on (five, four, three)  
> Check ignition and may God's love be with you (two, one, liftoff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first person to comment this chapter wins a free drawing.
> 
> Does this count as fanfiction?

I took a deep breath, letting the air fill my lungs. One last mission, one last mission and I can go home. Leave this life in space behind and live like an ordinary person.

It was an easy mission on Jupiter. We had to send resources to a space station. It would not take more than three months to finish this mission.

For this mission I was assigned with two other companions. Starman, the mission leader and pilot. Rocketman, the engineer and maintainer of the ship. And I was in charge of communication for the ship.

I closed my eyes waiting for this to end. The first part of the journey was always the heaviest; At least for me, it always made me sick to travel this way.

An awful beep filled the ship and my eyes snapped open. The ship was flooded with red light. That was not a good thing.

Rocketman was doing his best to find out what the problem was and stabilize the ship. Starman was watching the ship's heading. I could see how Rocketman was practically crying. How not to do it was the poor boy's first mission.

I felt like my heart was beating strongly. I connected to the communication channels to ask for help, there was no signal.

Fortunately it was only a few seconds. As unexpected as the emergency was, it left as if nothing had happened. The three of us were able to breathe.

This has never happened to me. An emergency that only lasted a couple of seconds. There had to be something else.

— 39 ' — Starman caught my attention — What’s the report —

— It was just a technical failure — I said between breaths. I really didn't know what had happened.

— Then why isn't the ship moving !? — Starman yelled, hitting the control console.

First, the ship nearly collapsed and now I had to put up with this man yelling at me. He couldn't wait a minute for us to calm down.

— I don't know, maybe we have to check the engine, also why are you asking me? I'm not the engineer — I snapped annoyed.

—I wanted to see if you were paying attention — he said mockingly. I just rolled my eyes —Rocketman, what's the matter? —

— I ... I don't know sir. I have to check the system and the engine — Rocketman said hesitantly. He took off his helmet so he could wipe the tears from him.

— And why haven't you done that? —

Rocketman nodded nervously as he unbuckled his belt and got up from his seat, leaving his helmet on the chair. He left the room without saying anything else.

Starman rolled his eyes and snorted.

— Can you believe it? What a lack of professionalism. It seems that it’s his first mission— Starman commented as he crossed his arms and dropped into his seat.

— It is his first mission — I stressed.

Starman's eyes widened in surprise. He did not know, He did not know it? They told us when we started the mission. That’s why they left us something so simple.

— Well ... we better supervise him, don't you think? —

Starman got up from his seat. I followed him.

The entrance to the reactor room was a simple hatch in the ground. I had never entered that place, it did not correspond to me, although I had heard several say that it was a gloomy place. They said that it was easier for a monster to hide there. I never paid much attention to them. They surely said it to scare newbies.

I took off my helmet to breathe a little better and fixed my curly hair. That's why I didn't like wearing the helmet all the time, my hair got in the way.

Starman also took off his helmet. It was the first time he had seen him, at least in person. His hair was light brown. His features were long and somewhat skeletal. And what most caught my attention: his scar. A scar that ran all over the left side of his face and whose shape reminded me of lightning. I had to admit that it was a pretty ugly scar, in the sense that it seemed that, at the time, it hadn't healed quite well.

There was a long silence between the two of them, where you could only hear whatever Rocketman was doing down there. I hoped it was nothing serious, just a little flaw and that's it. I can't afford to have delays on this mission.  
I just prayed to whoever would listen to me that they will get us out of here as soon as possible.

— Why do people call you 39'? — Starman asked to break the silence.

— I don't know — I said while I shrugged — It was after a mission on Mercury.

Starman didn't look satisfied with my answer.

— And what's your name? —

I sighed heavily.

— I don't have to say it — I answered a little annoyed.

It was a tradition, strange but a tradition nonetheless. For nothing in the world did you have to say your name to the other crew members, they said it was bad luck and that you put the entire mission in danger. I was never very superstitious, but it was better to be safe. And less would I do that while we were stranded in nowhere.

— And why do they call you Starman? —

—What do you mean why? — He said offended — I spend my life traveling among the stars. That's my life, and what everyone expects the rest of it to do. — He replied with exaggerated hand movements.

"How dramatic" I thought.

— Although this would be my last mission. — Starman said sadly and looking down - I met a girl and well ... we got married. I decided that I would no longer dedicate myself to this so that I could spend my life by her side. —

— This was also going to be my last mission. I didn't want to come but they practically forced me. —

Starman laughed lightly, as if he had already passed by that.

— And why did you paint your helmet? — I asked not to let the conversation die. That was a question I always had but no one at the station could tell me for sure.

The helmet was the most recognizable thing about him, after his scar. Everyone knew him at the station, and it was what gave Starman a legendary status. His helmet was like any other but on the left side glass a red lightning was painted with a blue line.

— To honor this — He said while pointing to his scar — I did it on a mission in Saturn. It was a horrible wound, it almost left me blind in that eye —

— Is that why your pupil is always dilated? —

Starman nodded proudly.

— Not everything is bad, I can see very well in the dark! — Starman exclaimed.

Before I could say anything else, the small gate to the reactor room opened. Rocketman came out. He looked worried.

— What is the problem? — Starman asked impatiently.

— Almost everything is in order. Oxygen, light, and water work well. The only problem is the engine. I don't know what happened toit, it seems it was some hit that damaged it. — Rocketman adjusted his glasses.

Starman frowned and lightly stroked his chin.

"This is bad. This is bad ”I repeated over and over in my head. I felt like my heart was beating faster and faster.

— A hit? It's strange, we haven't even passed the asteroid belt. And the emergency capsule?

—It's damaged too — Rocketman muttered.

— And you can't repair it !? — Shouted Starman frustrated.

Rocketman shrugged and shook his head. I covered my face with my hands. I didn't even want to hear the rest.

— I don't have the equipment to do it. Plus I'm not sure what would have caused it—Rocketman spluttered.

—That means…—Starman started to say.

—We are stranded in space — I completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are well appreciated!!!
> 
> Tumblr: borealis-strange

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are well appreciated!!!
> 
> Tumblr: borealis_strange


End file.
